Another School Day! Usagi Feels Weak!
by BabyBlueChick157
Summary: Hey! This is my 2nd fanfic, I'm so happy! I think I did a pretty good job on it. Please R&R! Try not to make your flames to bad either,make them more like pointers on how to improve! And BTW, I know you wanna click! SO JUST CLICK, OKAY!? Lol...
1. Another School Day! Usagi Feels Weak!

Another School Day! Usagi Feels Weak!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, can I see that book? Just for a second?" Usagi asked with slight weakness to her usual happy voice. Naru looks up from the book, A Romance in the Night, and hands Usagi the book. " Here you go." Usagi retrives the book from Naru grip and bows. " Arigatou. " Usagi makes her way back to her desk and opens the book to the first chapter. " Is she alright? Never acually seen her read before..." Mie asked Naru, one of Usagi's classmates. Mie places her arm on Naru's desk and looks out the window, at all of the cherry bloosoms. " Y'know, I really don't know. I was going to ask her but then it would feel like I was invading her space. I don't want to do that if she's not feeling well. Might throw up on me!" Naru said loudly. All the classmates around her giggle so as not to disturb Usagi. " I'm going to go over there to see whats the matter." Naru said looking at Mie, signaling her to come.   
  
Naru plots down in the empty desk beside Usagi and looks at her, pondering, as if she was trying to read her mind. " What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something?" Usagi asked, as she takes her eyes away from the book. " Yeah you did do something," Naru takes the book away from Usagi and waves it in the air. " You're reading this upside down!" Usagi turns bright red from all this attention. Everone is laughing at her... Again. She feels more sorrow swell up inside of her. ~No one likes me! Is that the reason their laughing? I wasn't even reading the book, I was thinking about...~ She was cut short by the urge to pass out. Everyone stops laughing and runs over to her. " Are you okay? We didn't mean to laugh, it was funny. We weren't thinking about how you felt. Please tell me, are you well?" Naru asked, her eyes are swelling from the tears that are forming. She knew that she shouldn't of laughed at her. " Please, go to Mrs. Haruna. Tell her you don't feel well. I think you would be able to go home since you are about to faint." Naru said to Usagi. All the classmates agree and help her to Mrs. Haruna.   
  
" Yes Usagi, what is... Oh my! Are you well?" Mrs. Haruna asked, dropping every little thing she was holding. " May I please go home, I don't feel very well..." Usagi feels the need to pass out and turns slightly red on her cheeks. " Sure, would you like someone to walk home with you?" Usagi looks at all the eyes. ~They just don't like me, why are they staring at me like that?~ Usagi stares blankly at the ground. "No, thank you. I will see you all later, Bye Mrs. Haruna." Usagi grabs her bookbag from her desk and walks to the door and stops. She looks at her hand and looks at everyone who is still watching her. She waves. " Bye!" 


	2. Twist of Fate! What's wrong with Usagi!

Twist of Fate! What's wrong with Usagi!  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi walked through the halls. " Does no one like me? Maybe I need a new identity. Gotta get rid of this meatball look. No, I wouldn't do that! I wonder... if Darien is home? I'll go stop over there. Then I'll give him a big--OWWWWWW!!! My head! Whats happening?" Usagi falls to the ground, her bookbag slids down against her. Usagi cries in pain. " Something is inside my-my head! ARGGG!! Come out youma!" Her eyes flickers red for a quick second and she passes out. Usagi finds herself in a strange place, only to her eyes. " What is this place? Where am I?" Usagi rubs her eyes, and finds Mamoru next to her, caressing her hand. " Usako, I found you lying in the middle of the hallway of your school. I was on my way to pick you up because today was our date." Mamoru stares lovingly into his Usako's eyes. "My love, I fear for your safety. So please tell me what's wrong." Usagi pulls her hand away from Mamoru with a painful look on her face. " Mamo-chan," Usagi starts to cry. "Mamo-chan, I don't know. Something is in my head and it won't come out." She leans onto her love's shoulder. " I need help, but I don't have a clue of what to do! All these thoughts are making me feel- making me feel like no one in this world wants me around them, like they hate me! Mamo-chan, I just want to die! I hate all these thoughts, and I think it would be best if I-" Mamoru places his hands on her face and stares at her. He himself is starting to cry. " My dear Usako, I love you with all my heart. I would never not want you around. You and I are one. My question for you is how in the world would you think we didn't want you around? You are that little happiness that everyone wants so they hang out with you. If you just think positively, then all those hatred feelings will disappear." Usagi looks up from Mamoru's shoulder and her crying ceases, for a second. " Oh Mamo-chan, you make it sound so easy. If it were that easy, I wouldn't of passed out. Well I better go home so I can get get some sleep. Maybe that will help with all the mumbo-jumbo inside of my head." Usagi hops up, kisses Darien on his forehead, and walks to the door. She turns around after she put her shoes back on. " Arigatou, Mamo-chan. I appreciate it." Usagi walks out of the door, Mamoru looks at her and said to himself, " God, please help my Usako to become well again."  
  
  
" I'm HOOOOMMEEEE!!" Usagi yells gleefully as she kicks of her shoes and walks to the kitchen to find her mother fixing up dinner. " Mom, you're making dinner a little early today. It's only five o'clock, well anyways here's a note from school. I'm going up to take a rest because I was feeling faint in school today." Usagi's mother looks up from the stove and takes the note from Usagi's hand. " Usagi, are you on your period?" Usagi's mother asks, folding her arms. Usagi eyes widen and turns bright red. " Mother! No, I am not!" Mother looks at Usagi with a smile. " Well I was just asking you know, you'd better go get your rest." Mother goes back to cooking and Usagi walks up to her room. Usagi opens her door, runs to her bed and plops down. " Gosh, today just wasn't my day.. Hmm... maybe I should get some rest. So ti- No, not this again! Please go away! I don't need all of this! I'm only 14! ARGGGG!!!!!!" Usagi gets up, her eyes turns red, she walks toward her balcony and holds on to the rails. " This is the best for me, to die. No one will care. All I need to do is to jump over it and all the pain inside of my head will be gone. All gone.." Usagi grabs the balcony rails and pulls her self to the other side. " Everything... gone... Pain will be gone for good." Usagi gets ready to release her grip... 


	3. The truth unfolds! Nightmares become rea...

The truth unfolds! Nightmares become reality!  
  
  
  
  
" Wait!" Usagi looks at the ground with fear, her eyes become bright blue again. " Is this the right thing to do? No, it isn't the right thing to do." Usagi began to climb back onto the balcony, but then a woman appeared in thin air. " Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A woman with purple hair in the same hair style as Usagi, and devilish blue eyes, stands on top of the balcony rails and eyes Usagi. " I see you were about to jump right? Why didn't you? No one likes you, in fact no one wants you around. They want you dead, gone forever." Usagi gulps, she begins to tremble in fear and clutches the brooch on her uniform very tightly as to protect herself. " Who-who are y-you?" Usagi asked her, with a wimper to her voice. ~She looks exactly like me, except more evil for some reason. She sounds like that voice that was in my head! No wait, she is that voice!~ " My name is Itoh Misako, I am from the Dark Kingdom. And you, you are Tsukino Usagi, right?" Misako said with a grin on her face. Misako walks closer to Usagi and her eyes flicker between a dark blue and a blood red. " How-how do you know my name? What do you want from me? I don't need all of this! I can't take it..." Usagi breaks down into tears and Misako stops dead in her tracks. " Are you that weak? Get up! I said get up!" Misako grabs Usagi's arm and jerks her up violently. " No one likes you! Can you not get that through your head!?" Misako lets go of her arm and looks in to her eyes. " Just die, why don't you? No one needs your whiney behind anyways." Misako places her hands onto Usagi's neck and begins to choke her. " Please, Misako, I want to live. I have my Mamo-chan and friends to see. Please I beg of you." Usagi feels herself being lifted off of the ground and over the balcony once again. " Just die! We don't need you!" Usagi sees her life flash before her eyes. She begins to wimper. " Please, no, don't do this, Misako!" Misako throws her over the edge of the balcony rails. Usagi screams at the top of her lungs while Misako laughs as she vanishes in thin air. ~ My life is over... God, why now? ~  
  
  
" Hello? Cherry Hill Temple, may I ask who this is?" Rei answers the phone in a cheery tone. " WHAT! Usagi is in the hospital?! What happened? She told you someone pushed her? Mrs. Tsukino, thank you for the information. I'll be up there in about twenty minutes, okay? Bye" Rei rushes to get out of her priestess outfit and into a shirt, a pair of flairs, and a coat. Her wait at the bus-stop feels like an eternity. " I can't believe this could happen. She's my best friend..." The bus arrives and she gets on, her eyes are watering from all the thoughts going through her mind.  
  
Meanwhile Mrs. Tsukino makes another call  
  
  
" Aino family, may I help you? She's in the hospital! What happened to her? Someone pushed her off the balcony?! I'll be there in a bit. Bye Mrs. Tsukino. Thank you for telling me the news. Bye now." Mina runs to grab her jacket, and asks her parents if they can drop her off at the hospital. " She's in the hospital!? We got to get going." Mina's dad says as the family runs out to the car.  
  
" Mizuno residence, how may I help you? Oh, hi mom. Usagi's hurt?!" Ami covers the speaker to the phone and tells Makoto the news. " The hospital! We have to go!" Makoto packs up her books and papers into her bag and runs to the door. " Ami, come on, we have no time to waste!" Ami picks the phone back up and her voice quivers a bit. " Mom, we'll meet you there in a few. Bye, love you too." Ami picks her coat up and runs out to the bus stop with Makoto.  
  
" Mamoru here. Say what!? No... I'll be there in a few minutes! Bye, Mrs. Tsukino."   
Mamoru runs out the door and into his car. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. " God, please help me.. help me.. I have nothing else to pray for..."   
  
Mamoru find Ami and Makoto waiting for the bus so he pulls over. " Hey did you hear the news?" All three of them say simultaneously. " I guess you heard, right?" Mamoru asks the girls as the make their way to the back of the car. " Yes, it scared me so much. Why would she do something like that? I pray to the lord for her well-being." Makoto said, crying. She wipes her tears away and looks out the window. The ride to the hospital was a silent one, deathening silence.  
  
  
Everone is in the waiting room, waiting anxously for Usagi's report. Everyone can't say anything, they are too hurt inside to speak. Doctor Mizuno comes into the room and everyone jumps from their seat waiting for the results. " She is in very critical condition, but she will make it." Dr. Mizuno said, while she flips through all of the results, shakely.  
  
" Well, that is good to hear, but can we all visit her?" Mamoru asks, impatiently.  
" Yes, it's all right with me. Her room is down the hall and to the right." Dr. Mizuno said, pointing in the direction of Usagi's room.  
  
" Who is it?" Usagi said, in an almost silent whisper. " It's me, Mamoru, and everyone else. How are you?" Mamoru asks, his bottom lip trembles with fear. " Yes, but this strange woman appeared and told me there was no use for me or something like that." Usagi whispers, and tries to pull herself upright on the bed. " Don't hurt yourself even more, my Usako.." Mamoru tries to restrain his tears, but cannot. "Don't worry, all I want to know is why the Dark Kingdom is hereI thought we had already killed them. This woman, she looks like a dark side of me!" 


End file.
